Lo que opino de
by Odiseo-Chan
Summary: La muerte del Patriarca a manos del Santo de Géminis trajo al Santuario una era de enfrentamientos entre la élite dorada. Nadie perdía la ocasión de poner el dedo en la llaga ante cualquier mínima equivocación. Las diferencias entre el llamado "sentido de justicia" de cada uno serán reveladas.
1. ARIES

Hola a todos. Este es el primer fic que escribo acerca de Saint Seiya. La idea me vino cuando por azar caí en una página de horóscopos y me imaginé las escenas con nuestros queridos santos dorados. Al ser yo un hombre homosexual, quiero decir que el yaoi es algo completamente normal en mi vida, por lo que, para suerte de algunas y desdicha de otras, este tema será tratado en esta historia, nunca de forma gráfica por supuesto.

Sin más preámbulos, les dejo no sin antes agradecer su tiempo y si creen que es merecido, un comentario no estaría mal.

Como todos sabemos, los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al Señor Masami Kurumada y los utilizo sin fines de lucro solo con el fin de ociar un momento.

* * *

La muerte del Patriarca a manos del Santo de Géminis trajo al Santuario una era de enfrentamientos entre la élite dorada. Nadie perdía la ocasión de poner el dedo en la llaga ante cualquier mínima equivocación. Que sí el que huyo, el que se quedó, el que sabía, el que no sabía… en fin, las diferencias entre el llamado "sentido de justicia" de cada uno de ellos estuvieron a punto de desatar varias guerras de mil días. Por los Dioses que nunca se dio la oportunidad.

Muchos años han pasado desde ese entonces. La muerte en el muro de los lamentos fue la mecha para encender la llama del trabajo en equipo y de la solidaridad. La batalla contra Loki selló el pacto de compañerismo, por lo que una vez que los chicos de bronce salieron victoriosos ante Hades, Atena intercedió en el Olimpo por sus santos caídos, brindándoles la vida de regreso, una segunda oportunidad.

Evidentemente el Patriarca Shion fue considerado.

Para tratar de saber que ha sido de sus chicos en su ausencia, uno a uno, les hizo saber que debían de escribir una carta a modo de catarsis donde, sin ningún temor debían de contarle la opinión que tenían de cada uno de sus compañeros. Las indicaciones eran claras, no debían guardarse ningún comentario aunque lo consideraran poco agradable. El fin de esto era saber en qué punto estaban las cosas y como les había afectado su desaparición.

El primero por obvias razones fue Mu.

– **Maestro Shion, en qué lío me ha puesto… –** Se decía a sí mismo un compungido Mu después de buscar en varios de sus estantes un cuaderno. Al no tener éxito, cortó un pliego de las hojas que tenía dispuestas para el diseño de las armaduras, se hizo una pequeña herida entre los dedos con el papel y después de hacer una espacio en su atiborrada mesa de trabajo tomo asiento, volvió a coger el bonche de hojas y acomodándolas entre sus manos apoyándose de la superficie, soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó a pensar lo que estaba a punto de escribir.

– **Mmmm… veamos… (Silencio mental)… ¡Ash el bolígrafo! –** Tuvo que volverse a levantar y rebuscar entre sus cosas. Una vez encontrado el objeto de escritura volvió a acomodarse y sin más preámbulos comenzó a escribir.

– **Yo soy una persona dedicada a mi trabajo y por ser el encargado de reparar las armaduras tengo contacto con la mayoría de mis compañeros. A veces siento que esa mayoría no se atreve a decirme a la cara lo que en verdad opinan de mi (bueno, solo Aldebarán y Shaka), y eso me molesta porque se hacen "leyendas urbanas" a mis espaldas. Pero bien, haré lo que me pide. Supongo que tengo que ir en orden, así que comienzo por Tauro. –**

– **Aldebarán siempre ha sido de mis mejores amigos. Fue la única persona que no me juzgó por haber huido del santuario, por el contrario, me escuchó y me tendió la mano. Él es una persona fuerte sin ni siquiera levantar la voz ¡Cómo me gustaría ser a veces así! Me gusta su serenidad cuando se sienta a comer, ver como disfruta cada bocado, casi puedo decir que sabe descifrar cada sabor en su boca. Por otro lado es muy metódico, no sale de sus rutinas y para invitarle hay que decirle con varios días de anticipación para que vea su calendario (eso me divierte mucho de él). Concluyendo, es de las personas de las que me gusta decir que agradezco habérmelo topado en la vida. –**

– **Saga pffff… tengo sentimientos encontrados. Sé que en su lado bueno es un gran estratega y un excelente líder. También es inteligente al extremo y ni de broma puedo dejar algo al vuelo porque todo lo pilla de inmediato. Casi podría decirle que estoy "enamorado" de su inteligencia y sí no fuera por todo lo que pasó y principalmente por ser el asesino de usted que ha sido más que un padre para mí, podría considerarlo una persona grata, pero no es así. Con él solo lo indispensable, puro y llano trato profesional (además de que siempre tiene cara de amargado). –**

– **Death Mask es un caso especial. Sinceramente no me cae mal, yo pienso que en el fondo es demasiado sensible. Le falta sangre y nervio al momento de tomar decisiones (Por eso Saga lo mangoneó de esa manera tan infame). La semana pasada vino a pedirme que le arreglara las tenazas al casco de Cáncer, y le pregunté qué pues con la chica asgardiana (Ya sabe Maestro, el chisme de que se "enamoró") pero para decirme lo que sentía dio casi veinte mil vueltas a sus sentimientos y emociones que me desesperó ja, ja, ja. No puedo decirle lo que me contó pero yo creo que él es una buena persona, solo hay que darle el tiempo de tomar confianza. –**

– **A Aioria le va muy bien en su vida. Bueno al principio no pero ahora con eso de que Odín lo eligió como su arma para vencer a Loki ha estado un poco insoportable. Aunque fuera de eso es un tipo muy divertido que sabe guardar el respeto en todos los aspectos. Es honorable hasta la pared de enfrente y esa es una cualidad que valoro en las personas. Por lo que puedo decirle que él es de mis personas favoritas del santuario. –**

– **Shakaaaa, maestro sabes que a ti no puedo ocultarte nada, y ya que estamos en confianza y yo estoy comenzando a disfrutar esto, debo de confesarte que Shaka me gusta… me gusta no solo como persona sino como "algo más". Aunque sé que eso es sólo un sueño, primero porque él es el Santo de VIRGO, o sea que su deber es conservar la castidad no solo de cuerpo sino de mente. Y por otro lado eso de que es el más cercano a Buda me tiene frito. Aunque cuando voy a visitarlo con el pretexto de tomar el té siempre logro soltarle una bella sonrisa con mis tonterías. Supongo que por el momento con eso debo conformarme (aunque una vez le acaricié la mano y él no me rechazó así que tengo un poco de esperanza). En definitiva Shaka me agrada y MUCHO. –**

– **El Maestro Dhoko, él insiste en que lo llame por su nombre de pila pero no puedo hacer eso, le debo el mismo respeto que a usted. Creo que es el amigo perfecto. Me encanta su optimismo, es tan agradable sin temor de compartir su sabiduría con quien le pregunte. A veces lo leo un poco indeciso pero nada grave. Las veces que he tratado con él desde que estaba en Rozan han sido siempre llenas de anécdotas tan bellas que ahora que lo veo con su aspecto juvenil me da un poco de morbo saber qué hace o qué piensa, por eso es que lo he visitado regularmente. Sinceramente el viene siendo como mi segundo padre, fue mi apoyo en el autoexilio y sin su guía cuando usted no estaba fácilmente pude haber perdido el camino. Es parte de mi familia, lo tengo en gran estima. –**

– **Milo… querido Maestro es una persona, ¿Cómo decirle? A veces demasiado rebelde para mi gusto. Aunque honestamente tampoco lo he tratado lo suficiente para tener una opinión más realista. Y es que es tan indomable que me hace sentir inseguro. Cuando lo de Saga, junto a Aldebarán traté de convencerlo de que nos ayudara y es tan necio y radical que no hubo manera. Me gustaría tratar más con él, tal vez en el próximo maratón del Santuario le haga algunos retos, a ver que tal. –**

– **De Aioros no puedo sino externarle la inmensa admiración que siento por él. Casi estoy seguro de que sí hubiéramos crecido juntos nuestras aventuras serían incontables, pero bueno la historia es otra. Es un hombre tan valiente, sabe actuar en el momento preciso sin que nadie le dé el paso. Siento que aún le falta controlar un poco más su carácter cuando se enfada pero en general es todo a lo que puedo aspirar y, al igual que su hermano, su sentido de la honorabilidad es incuestionable. Por eso, Aioros es una persona especial para mí. –**

– **Shura es un hombre lleno de virtudes, es recto y tiene metas muy claras. Es demasiado frío, no sé cómo sea con los demás pero como que él y yo no somos muy compatibles… Pero es que él es tan cerebral que me cuesta seguirle el paso, todo lo tiene calculado de una forma que me da miedo, nada en él queda a la improvisación, nada es espontáneo… Es más a veces creo que ni siquiera vive. Bueno no es que me queje pero no tengo mucha química con él. –**

– **Con Camus es otro tema, nos entendemos bien. No es por menospreciar a mis demás compañeros pero claro, aparte de Shaka, su nivel intelectual es tan basto que cada vez que hablamos solo quiero probar todo lo que trae su mente. Aunque a decir verdad a veces me parece un poco raro por eso de que no se ríe ni nada y casi siempre tengo que sacarle los gestos a cuenta gotas. Siento que le falta un poco de iniciativa pero nada más. Sí no fuera tan seco creo que nuestra amistad sería muy atractiva. –**

– **A mí me gusta Afrodita (Ja!, bueno como a la mayoría del Santuario) y de verdad aprecio pasar tiempo con él, pero no demasiado porque siento que de pronto se pierde en sus ensoñaciones y me deja ahí tirado. Trato de seguirle el paso pero de verdad a veces tiene ideas tan extrañas que no sé qué contestarle. En fin él me agrada… pero solo un rato. –**

Así termino Mu su carta, Shion quien veía en el a un hijo, no podías más que sentirse orgulloso. Siempre pensó que es el mejor de todos los caballeros y si no fuera porque tiene el defecto de tener una autoestima DEMASIADO alta y esa maña de ser tan directo, sin duda lo nombraría como su sucesor.

* * *

Querido público este el primer capítulo de esta historia, en la próxima entrega tendremos las opiniones de Aldebarán.

Saludos a todos!


	2. TAURO

Hola querid s lectores:

Esta es la segunda entrega de las cartas que el Patriarca Shion pidió a sus Santos escribieran con la opinión de sus compañeros. Este es el turno de Aldebarán.

Como todos sabemos, los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al Señor Masami Kurumada y los utilizo sin fines de lucro solo con el fin de ociar un momento.

* * *

Era temprano, el Santo de la segunda casa estaba un poco molesto… bueno más bien muy molesto porque su Ilustrísima les pidió el trabajo de repente. Tuvo que modificar su rutina. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado, generalmente así es la vida de caballero, improvisada.

 _Momento antes:_

– _Aldebarán hijo, por favor necesito que me ayudes con esta tarea – Decía un frustrado Shion después de media hora, sentado ya de forma incómoda en su silla._

– _Maestro, pero ya se lo he dicho, a mí todos me caen bien, no tengo problemas con nadie. – Rebatía el Toro abriendo los brazos._

– _Bueno pero quiero que lo expreses en la carta. No me hagas decirte que es una orden. –_

– _En ese caso que se puede hacer… la tendré mañana como me lo ha pedido. –_

 _Pidió permiso para retirarse y una vez concedido, dio la vuelta y salió de la Cámara Patriarcal. Shion soltó un largo suspiro. – Diablos, porqué siempre tiene que ser tan terco… –_

Una vez que nuestro brasileño favorito terminó de hacer sus actividades, se sentó en su larga mesa sirviéndose una bandeja de deliciosos bocadillos.

Mordiendo el bolígrafo y cruzado de brazos, pensaba en cada uno de sus compañeros. Así que sin más comenzó con la explicación.

– **Mu es mi mejor amigo, le tengo mucho respeto. Es la persona más sincera que he conocido. También es optimista en todo sentido, sólo que a veces es muy impaciente y parece que siempre tiene prisa. Pero dejando eso de lado me siento muy cómodo con su presencia. –**

– **Con todo y lo que mis compañeros opinan de Saga, yo creo que él no actuó de forma consiente, por lo tanto merece el beneficio de la duda. Además la forma en que se movió para manipular a la mayoría en el Santuario, aunque este mal, es digna de admirar. Creo que si no fuera tan cerrado podríamos ser buenos amigos. –**

– **Por otro lado, DeathMask después de lo que vimos en Asgard me parece un tipo entregado a sus seres queridos. Aunque a veces no piensa mucho en sí mismo, ya ve por esa "máscara" que tenía de psicótico que le quedaba muy mal. Pero en general me llevo muy bien con él. –**

– **Aioria tiene ideas muy claras y firmes, pero aquí entre nos Maestro, creo que debería de tener un mayor nivel de compromiso con nuestra Diosa. A veces no sé qué pensar de él, cuando murió su hermano su devoción era para él. Después eso de que Odín lo haya elegido como su arma no me da mucha confianza, no lo veo completamente con Atena, aunque veo que ella le tiene mucha confianza, pero tengo ahí esa pequeña espina. Pero no nos tratamos mal, por el contrario somos muy respetuosos. –**

– **¿De nuestro Shaka que le puedo decir? Aunque habla con Buda nunca ha dudado de Atena (como dicen por ahí las malas lenguas pasó con otros caballeros en el pasaso.) Él es cuanto se puede esperar de una persona, es un compañero leal y siempre dispuesto a dar buenos consejos. Mi relación con él es muy cercana y casi diría que somos amigos. –**

– **Dhoko es un caso, tiene una manera de estar y disfrutar la vida que me contagia. Me retó a pelear con Hércules y aunque al principio me molesté, después le agradecí enormemente que me ayudará a elevar mi cosmos al nivel divino. Coincidimos en la armonía y belleza de las cosas, por eso es que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. –**

– **Ese Milo es un picaflor. Sólo anda buscando doncellas para… bueno usted sabe para qué. Aunque en el fondo tooooodos sabemos de sus sentimientos por Camus. Ojalá un día se decidan. Él es de esas personas que es genial tenerlas como equipo y como amigo. Es un tipo digno de toda confianza. –**

– **Aioros es el héroe del Santuario, nadie lo puede negar. Es un tipo noble pero imprudente (mire que arriesgar así la vida de Atena en vez de pedir apoyo). No he hablado mucho con él pero es gentil y siempre dispuesto a ayudar. –**

– **Capricornio es… cómo le puedo decir… Si tuviera que confiar mi vida sería en él. Todos dicen que es muy cerrado pero yo no lo creo, lo que pasa es que tiene cierta vergüenza por lo ocurrido en el pasado. Shura para mi es el ideal del hombre perfecto… Su porte, su elegancia, su mirada… bueno ya. –**

– **Camus aunque no gusta de expresar sus emociones tiene una sensibilidad artística y creativa bárbara. Una vez entré a sus aposentos y me sorprendió que además de ser tan culto le gusta la pintura. Trabajaba en un lienzo de todos nosotros, pero aún no lo termina. Es un tipo genial cuando se le conoce a fondo. –**

– **A veces me siento enganchado con Afrodita. Es muy sensible y creativo, también me sorprendió lo respetuoso que es, siempre es un buen anfitrión cuando paso a los aposentos. Por su forma de ser creo que sería fácil enamorarse de él, pero sé que su corazón pertenece a otra persona** **–**

Querido Maestro como lo comentamos, espero que esto sea guardado en el más estricto secreto, no tengo más que agregar.

Fraternalmente, Aldebarán.

* * *

Ese toro tan necio. Próxima entrega: Géminis.


	3. GÉMINIS

Hola queridos lectores:

Antes que nada, mi eterno agradecimiento por sus comentarios, estoy muy feliz y motivado.

En esta ocasión es el turno de… (Chan, chan, chan) ¡Saga de Géminis!.

Una aclaración para los fans de Kanon… ¡MIL DISCULPAS! Se me olvidó ~_~ y por lo tanto no habrá carta de Kanon.

Respondo los comentarios sin cuenta al final.

Como todos sabemos, los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al Señor Masami Kurumada y los utilizo sin fines de lucro solo con el fin de ociar un momento.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la terraza del Templo con una mano debajo del pecho y la otra en la barbilla. No era fácil abrirse de esa manera. **– ¿Pero qué se ha creído el Maestro? No comprendo por qué quiere torturarme de esa manera –** Se decía sí mismo un desesperado Saga.

 **– Supongo que no hay remedio, pero que se prepare para todo lo que voy a decir –** Pensaba con su siempre ceño que demostraba el sufrimiento de su alma.

Entró a su habitación, tomó su libreta de apuntes, se acomodó en su escritorio pulcramente organizado… pero luego se levantó por una taza de café y comenzó con su "carta".

 _Su Ilustrísima:_

 _Antes que todo, y por el hecho de que no hemos hablado al respecto, quiero suplicarle su perdón por haber tomado su vida de esa forma tan cobarde. ¡No sé qué piense usted de mí! Pero le juro por Athena que no estaba en mis cabales. Todos los días que me miro al espejo siento la manos llenas de su bendita sangre Maestro. Evidentemente esto no puede quedar solo en esta carta. Sí usted me lo permite, me gustaría que lo habláramos en persona._

 _¿De mis compañeros que le puedo decir? Honestamente en este momento no los conozco tan personalmente como me gustaría. Se de las habilidades de cada uno en batalla pero de sus vidas actuales se tan poco que me siento casi incapaz de omitir una opinión sensata, pero trataré de decirle cómo los veía antes de aquel desafortunado incidente._

 _Comenzaré con Aioros. Él fue como mi hermano durante los años de entrenamiento. Crecimos juntos y siempre creí que era un tío incomprendido. Las personas del Santuario nunca valoraban el esfuerzo extra que hacía con los aprendices, entre ellos yo. Siempre le cuestionaba el hecho de que estuviera con esa sonrisa estúpida y su entusiasmo enfermizo. Al tiempo me da gusto ver en el hombre que se ha convertido, y sobre todo, porque dentro de la grandeza de su alma me ha dicho que no me guarda ningún rencor._

 _Seguiré con Shura. Desde pequeño ha sido un hombre serio. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido distante, incluso cuando usurpé su puesto como Patriarca. Nunca hablamos más de lo necesario, mucho menos ahora que me mira de forma poco agradable. Aunque sí me permite agregar, veo en él un líder nato, sería excelente que lo considerara._

 _Dante Angélico* es un hombre profundo, pese a que la mayoría lo tilda de un loco. Me aproveché de su inexperiencia y de las cosas personales que me contó para convencerlo de que "el poder lo es todo". En este momento él es de las pocas personas que habla conmigo y he descubierto que es muy crítico con las cosas que no le agradan. Me divierto con él, a pesar de todo seguimos siendo buenos compañeros._

 _De Afrodita puedo decirle que de niño no era el tierno nene que todos pensaban, era todo un pillo junto a Dante. Con él fue fácil, sólo tuve que convencer a Cáncer para que él también estuviera de acuerdo. Lo lamento tanto, eran muy jóvenes y por eso su resistencia a mi poder de convencimiento fue nula. Ahora él también me dirige la palabra y aunque el pasado está ahí, cuando le he pedido ayuda siempre ha estado cuando se le necesita._

 _Libra siempre fue un misterio para mí. Nunca le conocí sino hasta que comenzó mi usurpación. Dicen que es una persona genial para todo lo que se quiera hacer con él, y no lo dudo. Lo he visto interactuar con los demás. Me gustaría tratarlo más, saber cómo diablos le hace para tener todas esas cualidades y vivir con ese entusiasmo._

 _Con Shaka siempre tuve problemas. Aunque debo decirle que por un lado me enorgullece el haberlo engañado con mi treta de la Athena falsa. Me aproveche de su devoción para que fuera fiel a mi servicio. Siempre me ha parecido una persona muy exigente y calculadora. Sí hay algo que respeto mucho de él es la sabiduría que le pone a cualquier tema, aunque no lo crea, nuestro sentido del humor es algo parecido._

 _Milo parece ser a veces aterrador, pero lo conozco desde pequeño. Su carácter indomable es lo que lo ha llevado a ser el hombre que es hoy. Es valiente, preocupado por sus amigos, honorable. Puedo decirle muchas cosas buenas de él, pero usted también le conoce. Sé que en los terrenos de la mente puede ser tan peligroso como yo._

 _Por otro lado con Mu puedo decirle que en este momento le admiro sus convicciones. Maestro le enseñaste bien. Nunca pude convencerle de seguirme, aunque debo decirle que se altera demasiado cuando discute algo de lo que tiene claro y firme (eso me gusta de él). Siempre lo quise de mi lado porque en el fondo me agrada, desde niño tenía tantas cosas divertidas que me sentí herido cuando se fue._

 _De Camus puedo decirle que su inteligencia me asombra. Es una persona que en el fondo de su alma tiene una rebeldía encantadora. Su porte y lenguaje son magníficos, al igual que la forma de enseñar a sus aprendices. A veces siento que no es bueno profundizar más con él porque podría sentirme lastimado._

 _Con Aldebarán me desespero. Es lento y siempre que hablábamos me decía a todo que si pero siempre supe que me escondía sus verdaderas pretensiones. Además cuando le discutía algo se ponía tan necio, siempre cree que está en lo correcto. Aunque ahora me ha tratado bien, creo que sí le ponemos empeño podríamos ser buenos compañeros._

 _Dejé al final a Aioria porque tengo mucho que decir de él. Desde niño nunca me ha agradado, era un mocoso desesperante que siempre quería estar atrás de los pantalones de su hermano, tal vez por eso me ensañé con él. Me resulta tan poco apropiado que ahora sienta que está al nivel de un Dios por lo pasado en Asgard. Cómo si no supiéramos que él único capaz de ese título es Seiya de Pegaso. Espero Maestro que le ponga un alto porque siempre viene a querer imponer su voluntad y en el momento en que me harte, no respondo._

 _Maestro, por último me gustaría hablar con usted acerca del tema de mi hermano. Tengo que pedir su permiso para ir a buscarle._

 _Sinceramente, Saga._

Shion leía conmovido la carta de Saga, nunca se imaginó que dentro de esa coraza de hierro estaba un alma tan atormentada por la culpa y sobre todo admiraba su humildad al reconocer sus errores. Una vez que las lágrimas dejaron sus ojos, se encaminó directo al templo de Géminis para reconciliarse con un hijo al que consideraba perdido.

* * *

Bueno jóvenes, ese es el capítulo de Géminis, espero que no haya quedado tan sentimental pero lo dudo je, je, je.

 _* Dante Angélico es DeathMask, y lo manejo así porque considero que Cáncer al manejar la muerte y esas vainas debería de llevar un nombre más a doc. Angélico lo usé porque me gusta mucho ese pintor italiano y además combina con el nombre que siempre le ponen en los fics. Pero la razón más importante es porque yo soy Cáncer y me gustó ja, ja, ja._

Respuestas a rewies sin cuenta:

 **Yunmari:** Tienes razón, se un poco de estas cosas de los signos pero no creo en ello, aunque como dije antes, la idea me vino cuando fui a cortarme el cabello y por casualidad tomé una revista dónde hablaban del tema y me pareció divertido hacerlo con los Santos Dorados.

 **Guest chapter 1 . 14h ago:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, también recordé que no había leído algo semejante y por eso me decidí a escribirlo.

 **Guest chapter 2 . 14h ago:** Muchas gracias! Por supuesto que lo continuaré!

Siguiente Capítulo… DeathMask.


	4. CÁNCER

Estimados todos, aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo.

Muy agradecido por sus cometarios, hay cosas que no recuerdo bien y me ayudan a corregir cosillas je, je.

Ahora llega el turno del más maravilloso Santo de todos los tiempos (Si, soy fan ja,ja) DEATHMASK!

Respondo los amables comentarios sin cuenta al final.

Como todos sabemos, los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al Señor Masami Kurumada y los utilizo sin fines de lucro solo con el fin de ociar un momento.

* * *

 _Era el medio día y Shion se disponía a leer la carta de DeathMask. Se sorprendió ante el hecho de que no protestó y la entregó el mismo día, viniendo de alguien como él era bastante inusual._

 _Se sentó en su "oficina" patriarcal y abrió el sobre. Solo había una frase… volvió a suspirar largo y en una cosmo-llamada le pidió que subiera a sus aposentos._

 _Una vez que el cangrejito se presentó…_

– _Dante Angélico… ¿Qué significa esto? – Decía Shion mostrándole la carta._

– _Pero usted dijo que fuera sincero ¿No? – Con los brazos cruzados y la vista hacia otro lado._

– _Esto no es lo que te pedí, además me estás mintiendo. Quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer y no acepto otra tontería de "Todos son unos idiotas" ¿Te quedó claro? –_

 _Una vez que sus miradas se encontraron y Dante al ver la vena en la sien del Patriarca supo que tenía que hacer las cosas como debía. – Ya, ya, ya entendí… Pero se la entrego mañana por la tarde –_

– _Si eres tan amable – Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y usando su poder de teletransportación se fue a su templo._

Una vez que se apareció en el templo, entró a sus aposentos y se tiró en la cama. Sus brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza y su mirada al techo comenzaron a traerle la inspiración para pensar en cada uno de ellos. El pasado venía a su mente, así que con eso se levantó, tomó su Laptop, abrió su hoja de Word y comenzó a escribir.

Aries: Ese Mü se siente muy especial. Me molesta su forma de ser tan extrovertida y eso de que siempre quiere opinar en todo. Además no tiene tacto, ofende cuando dice las cosas. Bueno eso siento yo.

Tauro: Ese toro necio es un buen tipo. Siempre es bueno hablar con él porque sabe escuchar y tiende a dar opiniones neutras. Sólo cuando cree tener la razón, ahí mejor le doy por su lado.

Géminis: Está loco, no me cabe duda. Aunque para mi es una persona estimulante, después de todo su desmadrito aprendí muchas cosas. A veces es insensible pero al menos nunca me dejó en mis momentos de depresión. Es duro de primera vista, pero ahora es un buen tipo.

Leo: Mj, creo que Aioria tiene muchas virtudes, como la capacidad de liderazgo. Pero en el fondo me sigue divirtiendo el hecho de hacerlo enojar, se pone como loco ha, ha, ha. Eso lo hago cuando comienza a volar y a sentirse el "especial".

Virgo: Con el Buda me siento a gusto, es un tío muy sensato. Pero de pronto se pasa de largo con sus críticas, ¡Coño que si me duelen! A veces no se controla el cabrón.

Libra: Pues con el Maestro Dhoko no he hablado mucho, ya sabe por eso de que Saga me mandó a matarlo (aunque aquí entre nos no iba a hacerlo, mi coraje lo desquité con la lagartija de bronce) Además habla un chingo y la mayor parte del tiempo no le entiendo nada.

Escorpio: Ese malnacido de Milo es casi mi hermano. Está más loco que yo y eso es difícil. Aunque me caga en el palo cuando habla de Camus, se pone chillón y me dan ganas de matarlo. Pero no lo voy a hacer, porque cuando vamos a Rodorio a tomar la cosa se pone buena (usted ya lo sabe, que se haga de la vista gorda es otro tema).

Sagitario: Yo pienso que Aioros nunca me escucha. Como el supuesto general nombrado por Athena trato de decirle mi males con los aprendices y siempre acaba hablando de sí mismo. No tengo absolutamente nada contra él, es más me cae bien y creo que también debería de tratarlo más.

Capricornio: Shura tiene muchas cosas que me gustan, muchas de hecho. Aunque es muy frío nuestra relación es muy buena, desde que éramos niños nos hemos llevado bien, así que todos pueden decir mil mierdas de él, para mí también es como mi hermano.

Acuario: Me cuesta mucho comunicarme con Camus, es tan cerebral que a veces no sé cómo diablos le entiende el bicho. Es un experto en evadir los temas que tienen que ver con las emociones y eso lo envidio, es un puto maestro. Pero después de todo creo que es un tipo que va feliz por la vida.

Piscis: ¿De Afrodita que más le puedo decir que los demás no sepan? Es el hombre más encantador del Santuario. Sabe controlar sus emociones mejor que yo y nadie se da cuenta de sus depresiones. Sí, para mi es perfecto y a últimas fechas me vale un pito que todos sepan lo que siento.

Por último, sólo como aclaración y para que no se hagan más chismes… Helena me gustaba y mucho. Yo pensé que nunca iba a volver a ver a Afro y ella me tocó el corazón. No puedo decirle que la amaba pero sí llegué a sentir algo especial. En fin, eso ya sucedió y no puedo regresar el pasado, aunque visito a sus hermanos y les sigo ayudando económicamente.

Espero que con esto quede saciada su curiosidad y deje de pedir tareas extrañas.

Saluti: Dante Angélico. (Aquí puso su firma a mano).

El ex Aries jamás imaginó que uno de sus más difíciles Santos tuviera a bien expresar de esa manera tan abierta todo lo que traía dentro de sí. Sonrío y supo que debía de hablar más con él, en definitiva tenía un trabajo emocional que tratar con ese muchacho.

* * *

Estimado espero que esta vez no haya cometido errores de historia pero sí es así por favor háganmelo saber pls.

Respuestas a Rewies.

 **Anna Smijoski:** Ya verifiqué lo que dices y creo que tienes razón. Así que si el final del capítulo lo permite haremos las correcciones pertinentes de una manera bonita.

 **Yunmari:** Aquí entre nos te confieso que Aioria me cae mal jajaja. Pero voy a redimirlo en su carta no te preocupes.

 **Próximo capítulo… El hígado de Aioria.**


End file.
